Eternal Rose
by BloodRose132
Summary: Eeana,the new Akatsuki member who seems to have a very strange relationship with Kakuzu.Hidan has always been careful around women.But what happens when he seems to have an emptiness in his heart?What happens,when Deidara,and sasori seem to like her too?
1. The firey Rose

"Let me go!"

A females voice screamed.

Chains rattled an voices of people being torchered rang out. The woman shivered and looked around. Planning an escape, any escape. Just as long as she got the hell out of there.

"Sorry girlie. But no can do. You killed over 200 people. You are sentenced to death."

The woman let out a frustrated yell.

"You stupid son-of-a-bitch!I should take my sword and stick is up your..."

Her words were cut off as a hand came across her face. The man had slapped her. Not the playful slaps that she used to give as a Young girl. No. This one was for real. Only then did she realize that, for all of her sins, she was going to die.

She fell to the ground in a heap as the put her into her cell. She was in chains, no use struggling anymore.

"Damn it..."

were the only words that came to her mind.At that moment, she did something that she thought she would never do again, she prayed. She didn't have any specific god. She just wanted someone to let her out. Someone to at least care. Like that was ever going to happen. She had killed over 10,000,000 people in her miserable lifetime. Which is one of the highest deaths in history by one person.

What the...The cell was opening. Probably a guard coming by to rape her. But no, she felt strong hands grab hers as he crushed the locks and chains. Guards were all over the place.

"The prisoner is escaping! The prisoner is escaping!"

Shouted the guards.

She was...free? Wasn't she only praying for a saviour 5 minutes ago? Or had it been days since then?

"Eeana? Eeana Kumiko?"

The mans voiced asked.

Eeana raised her head and looked into the most beautiful purple eyes she had ever seen.His sliver hair was slicked back and he carried a very unique 3-bladed scythe. Eeana held back the urge to blush and quietly said,

"Y...yes..."

The man grinned wide and looked over his shoulder.

"Oi! Kakuzu! I found her!"

Eeana's eyes went wide. K...kakuzu? Oh shit.

Kakuzu walked into the cell and held out his hand for Eeana to take it.

"Been awhile hasn't it Eeana?"

"I've been enjoying the peace Kakuzu."

Eeana felt herself standing up on sheer will. Otherwise, her body would've given out a long time ago.

She stared into the green orbs that were Kakuzu's eyes and he stared into her crimson red ones. Hidan just stood there. Looking at the scene that was before him. What the hell was up with them? They had to leave and fast.

"Sorry to spoil the mood but, we have company. Now get your girlfriend and lets go."

Eeana's eye twitched. G...girlfriend! Why, that man had nerves of steel to call her Kakuzu's girl. In fact, she punched him in the stomach, making him fly back a little.

"You idiot! Don't you even DARE pair me up with this asshole!"

Eeana had a temper and a patience that was like a thin hair.

Kakuzu just rubbed his head and said,

"Can we just get out of here?"

"Not before I rip him apart..."

Eeana mumbled while walking out of the cell.


	2. Cuts

"Care to explain where the hell we're going?"

Eeana hissed.

Her fire-red eyes seemed unusually tired as the three ninjas slowed to a stop.

Hidan couldn't help but look at the strange girl. She had, unfortunately, a short temper. But, she also had some sweetness to her that she would not like anyone to detect or point out. Hidan knew this, for only knowing her for 2 days.

"What? You tired?"

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow and turned back to look at Eeana.

"N...no. I would just like to know."

Eeana was REALLY tired. She had not slept peacefully in over 3 weeks. Even a little nap could be appreciated.

"We are going to a little house i have around here."

Kakuzu said while walking away.

He was a little tired also. But, even for Eeana, being this tired and sleepy was unnatural.

"Eeana..."

"What is it?"

"Remove your shirt."

Eeana could only blush at the sudden comment. what the fuck?!

Hidan also heard this and a light blush worked its way into his face.

"What? Kakuzu, why the hell would you want to see this girls flat chested body?"

Eeana looked angrily at the jashinist and slapped him upside the head.

While the two people argued, Kakuzu just watched. Slightly amused at their childish behaviour. But, he needed to help Eeana first.

He put a hand on Eeana's shoulder and repeated what he had said before.

"why?"

"It's obvious you've been stabbed. We need to cure it before it gets infected."

Eeana looked down at her shirt. It was stained with blood. Most of it was not hers but, sure enough, she had been stabbed about 2 weeks ago. She had not yet taken care of it.

But, she lifted her shirt up just a little.She stopped, noticing that Hidan was staring and blushing.

"No way in hell when he's here."

Kakuzu sighed and made hidan turn around.

"You always ruin my fun."

Hidan pouted.

Eeana ignored this comment and took her shirt off. The wound was huge. There was a gash about an inch wide and it reached from her chest to her belly button. Kakuzu didn't falter and didn't stare at her either. He just went to work on cleaning the wound.

"Why is she okay with you seeing her?"

Hidan blurted out suddenly.

Eeana blushed a little and winced when he started sewing the wound up.

"Trust me, I've seen a lot more of her."

Hidan's face turned a very bright red at this reply. What the fuck??


	3. Awakened Memories

"Wow!"

Eeana yelled as she looked up at the 3-story house.

It was Freaking HUGE and beautiful at that. Hidan didn't look a bit surprised as he said,

"Is there a room for me an my rituals?"

Kakuzu sighed and rubbed his forehead again. He had the headache from hell and it wouldn't go away. Not only that, but Hidan and Eeana were not making it any better. He Opened the door and took off his shoes. The house was a bit dusty but other than that it was fine.

"Answer me you A..."

Hidans sentence stopped short when a slight rip could be heard. Hidan yelled as Eeana threw his head full force at the wall.

Kakuzu looked at hidan and couldn't help but look a little amused. This was going to be an interesting week.

"what was that for you bitch!"

Hidan yelled.

Eeana stuck out her tongue and replied,

"that was for calling me Kakuzu's girl."

"You two sure as hell look like it!"

Eeana turned a slight shade of red. Yes, they LOOKED like it but that doesn't mean they were together.

She took off her shoes and started climbing the stairs. Eager to get the hell away from Kakuzu and Hidan before they could see her face. God it was red.

_Eeana ran quickly through the forest. Her snow-white hair trailing behind her. _

_"get her!"_

_A voice yelled. _

_Tears were streaking down her face at an incredible speed. She didn't mean to kill those villagers. She really didn't._

_She made a quick turn and lost the ninjas. As soon as she was sure she fell down against a tree and hugged her knees. It didn't get rid of the pain but it helped. Alot._

_"Are you okay?"_

_A boys voice asked._

_Eeana looked up to see a boy. About her age with Dark brown hair. His eyes, were a little scary. They were green but the rest of his eye was black. Other than that, he looked fairly normal._

_"N..n...n...not really."_

_He held out his hand for her to take it._

_"Names Kakuzu. Whats yours?"_

_Eeana looked at the hand and gently took it._

_"E...e...Eeana."_

_Kakuzu smiled as he helped her up._

_"no need to be nervous around me..."_

Eeana woke up with tears streaming down her cheeks. She hated to remember those times. Damn kakuzu for bringing them back to her. Damn Hidan too.

"Why...why do i feel like this?"


	4. Falling for the girl

Eeana made her way to the kitchen and looked around. No on was awake. Good. No annoying interruptions.But, almost as if he was listening to her thoughts, Hidan walked in in his usual manner.

"Damn i'm so hungery."

"Then make yourself some breakfast you idiot."

"But, your already up and...in a nightgown?"

Eeana rolled her eyes at his last comment. So? What if she was in a nightgown. That wasn't illegal was it?

She slapped him upside the head and continued making ongeri. To her disappointment, she made some for Hidan and Kakuzu too.

She set the ongeri down in the middle on the table and sat down. Taking one, she started eating. Hidan was already much ahead of her. He was pretty much finishing his first one.

"Ssssooooo. How do you know Kakuzu?"

The question hit her like a thousand knives. She didn't want to answer, so she just stayed silent.

"Come on. You can tell me."

Hidan kept on bugging her and bugging her about it. Eeana felt like she was going to rip him to shreds again.

"Fine!"

"so, How do ya know him?"

"We met when we were kids okay."

Eeana was getting annoyed with this subject. And quickly too.

"and..."

Hidan wanted her to go on. What was his partner like when he was a kid?

"and, You should just go jack off."

Eeana finished her fair share of ongeri and stood up. Leaving Hidan speechless. This girl, was unlike any other he had ever seen. She was smart, fiery, beauti...WAIT! what was going through his mind? He is not going to fall for a girl. Especially this one.

"now, if you excuse me, I have someone that i need to get answers from."

Eeana hurried away to kakuzu's room. Only Jashin knows, what awaits for her.


	5. Kakuzu

Eeana entered Kakuzu's room and said,

"Kakuzu?"

She looked around. What had she expected? Something weird? But, Kakuzu's room looked fairly normal. A simple bed and closet. A dresser and a rug. And a couple of pictures to decorate the room a little more. One of the pictures caught her eye. She went over and took the picture from the dresser top. The frame a gold. Most likely fa...

Eeana looked at it closer, and how much it weighed. Holy shit. It was real gold.

"Why?"

She was almost near tears when she saw the actual picture. It was of her and Kakuzu when they were little. Kakuzu was standing behind her. Head laying on her shoulder and hugging her. Herself in the picture, was blushing hard and seems like she was muttering something under her breath.

"Did you need something?"

a voice said.

Eeana turned around and saw kakuzu. It was one of those rare times when he looked casual instead of business-like. He had a simple black t-shirt and baggy jeans on. Eeana wanted to die. Damn this was embarrassing.

"Yeah. Kakuzu, i wanted to ask how you know where to find me? and why were you looking for me in the first place?"

Kakuzu walked over to Eeana. She never realized how tall he was compared to her. He was much closer than expected. Because of this, a slight blush worked its way to her face.

"I followed the trail of dead bodies. As for the second question, i just wanted to see you again and..."

Kakuzu trailed off.

He was looking at the picture that was still in her hands.

Eeana realized what he was looking at and put the picture back on the dresser.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snoop."

Eeana apologized while looking down at her feet.

She couldn't see because of Kakuzu's mask, but he was smiling. Eeana always acted tough and she was, but her personality was the sweetest it could be.

"It's okay."

Kakuzu turned around and was walking out of the bedroom. Eeana said,

"Wait!"

Kakuzu turned around to look at the girl. In a mater of seconds, she was hugging Kakuzu tightly.

"I never really thanked you for saving me."

Kakuzu turned red and after a while, he hugged back. Unknown to them, Hidan was there, watching.

"uuuuhhhhhhhh, Am i interupting something?"

The white-haired jashinst asked.

Eeana quit hugging Kakuzu and blushed deeply. How long was he standing there?

The bounty-hunter looked angry and said,

"Yes Hidan. Yes you were."

Hidan smirked and walked back down the steps. His heart, feeling somewhat...torn.


	6. The girlman and the redhead

"jeez! More people?"

Eeana asked while looking at a red-head and a blond.

Hidan shrugged and sat down on the couch. His gaze shifting to the open window.

"no wonder they got in."

hidan muttered.

Hidan's annoyance was as bright as day. But, either these two people didn't care or didn't notice.

The blond one stepped forward. Much closer to Eeana than she would've liked. He reached his hand forward and said,

"Names Deidara.un."

Eeana reached out her hand but stopped short. Remembering what Kakuzu had said about the akatsuki.

_Deidara is a born explosives expert and absolutely loves what he calls "art". What makes him unique is his one mechanical eye and the mouths on the bottom of his hands and one on his chest._

Eeana didn't like to be rude but...Mouths on his hands? Oh hell no. Not going there.

"something wrong.un?"

Eeana shook her head no and looked down. Trying to cover her rudeness with shyness.

"The mouths on your hands you brat. She already knows about 'em."

For the first time, the redhead spoke. Eeana looked at him and nodded.

"oh really?un. So what, has kakuzu given you a lecture on all of us?"

Eeana nodded slowly and remembered. She was supposed to be MEAN around people. Time to establish her place.

"Of course he told me about you people. He wanted me to know that there are pedophiles in the Akatsuki."

Deidara was easily annoyed when it came to name-calling. And calling him a pedophile? THAT was the 2nd worse thing he could be called.

"You bitch! I will kill you!!"

"Just try."

Kakuzu appeared behind Eeana and said,

"Eeana, what did i say about calling Deidara names?"

"But Kazu-san! He looks like a girl!"

Deidara would have been hurt by that comment but he was stuck on something else she just said. Kazu-san?

Realizing what she just called Kakuzu, she immediately turned red. She hadn't called him that name in YEARS. But, Kakuzu didn't mind. He just went over to Sasori and both started talking.

Eeana sat in a chair and grabbed another ongeri. If Kakuzu wasn't going to eat it, then she sure as hell would for him.

"How long have you known Kakuzu.un?"

Eeana looked at Deidara and looked away quickly. Though she knew it was wrong to admit it, she did have to admit that Deidara wasent ALL that bad looking.

Deidara looked at the girl and realized what she was thinking. Even he wasent that stupid.

"yeah.yeah. i know I'm hot. Now answer the question.un."

Eeana turned at bright red and with angry eyes, she looked at Deidara.

"Why the hell does everyone want to know how i know him?"

"Because, un, Kakuzu-san is not very social and somewhat mean."

Eeana thought of what deidara just said. Kazu-san...not social? But he always wanted to talk when they were kids. And him being mean? That is just way out of his true personality.

Deidara looked at Eeana and smirked. walking away he muttered,

"So even Kakuzu can catch a pretty one."


	7. bombings, scythes, and blood

Eeana stared out the window while Sasori explained to Kakuzu the reason why him and Deidara were there. Preferably, Eeana wanted them gone. Deidara was annoying and Sasori seemed distant. Both were complete opposites of each other. Eeana found this somewhat funny when Deidara said,

"Sasori no Danna, can we leave?un."

"No."

"please?un."

"Shut up brat."

Eeana had to give Sasori credit. Living with Deidara might as well being tortured.

Deidara walked over to her yet again and sat down by her. Looking at her while her gaze was turned to the sky outside.

"What do you want?"

Deidara smirked. Was that a trick question? But, he pushed back his response and thought up a new one.

"Train with me?un."

Eeana sighed and looked at the "man"(jashin, she HOPED it was a man.)

"Your old enough. You can train by yourself."

"but, it's funner when I'm going to beat the shit out of someone who has no clue about explosives!un."

Eeana sighed yet again. Not even bothering to correct him on the last part. She stood up and walked outside. Not even bothering to remember her cut.

Deidara was right behind her and when they went to a large Field, they both bowed politely to each other and started. Deidara immediately got out his c4 bird and Eeana just waited.

"She's not going to be so confident soon."

Deidara reassured himself.

When he was in the air, he started setting the bombs. Eeana waited till the last moment to move. timing the detonations perfectly and when the dust cleared, there she was. On top of a nearby tree and yawning. Deidara took this offensively and didn't care if she was with Kakuzu. He was going to kill that bitch!

Eeana guessed that Deidara was still analyzing the situation. Perfect time to attack. She put all of her energy into one lift off the ground and soon she was next to Deidara.

"You've got to be quicker."

She whispered in his ear.

Deidara shuddered a little and using his clay, made little explosive spiders and sent them to Eeana. Eeana, of course dodged and got out a scroll. Deidara stopped attacking. Curious what she would have in the scroll. After making sure that Deidara's attention was focused on the scroll she cut her hand with a kunai and wiped the blood on the scroll. There was a pop and beside Eeana stood a large scythe. Nothing like the one hidan uses. this one was large. About eeana's height he guessed. And it only had one extremely sharp-looking blade.

" Try to attack me now."

Eeana teased the man.

Deidara was snapped out of his thought and got out some more explosive tags. Using the,"two can play at that game" logic, eeana done the same and set an explosive Kunai towards the bomber. Deidara quickly moved out of the way and saw what was coming. Eeana's scythe was thrown at him! He didn't have time to dodge. So, he tried to block. But, the scythe cut right through his bird and caused it to explode. The blast sent Deidara flying off of the bird and he landed on something...or someone! Eeana was below him. Coughing due to all the dust. She didn't realize Deidara was on top of her until he asked,

"are you okay?un."

Eeana opened her eyes a little. Deidara was looking at her. Making sure she wasn't hurt by the blast.

"Yeah..."

She quietly said.

Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori were standing in the doorway. A little shaken by the sound of the blast. Kakuzu though, was pissed. Deidara was looking over Eeana like some Hungary wolf. And if he tried to touch her, Kakuzu swore he would take his foot and...

"Kazu-san! Is everyone okay?"

Eeana asked while trying to stand up.

Kakuzu nodded and walk towards the girl. Deidara was standing beside Eeana. Brushing the dust off of his clothes. Kakuzu looked at Eeana's shirt and saw blood. More specific, her blood. Kakuzu took Eeana's arm and led her back to the house. Making sure that his other arm was pressed against the wound to stop it from bleeding more.

Sasori waled over to Deidara and asked,

"Going to beat the shit out of her? Looks the other way around to me."

"Shut up!un."

Deidara's mind was somewhere else though. That was ALOT of blood that came out of the wound. Was she going to be alright?


End file.
